How great is my love for vou
by macrollins
Summary: Catherine sacrificed herself for Steve, and he's about to know that.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, this is a new Mcroll story and I hope you enjoy it. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

PS: Cath, your suggestion inspired this story. Thank you.

The Governor was having a big party and Steve and his team were invited. Steve arrived in his car with Tani and Junior, Danny arrived in his car with Rachel and Lou arrived in his car with Renee. Jerry chose not to go.

They all met in the parking lot.

"I can't believe you came alone to this event, everyone had the right to bring someone" Danny told Steve, in a low voice.

"I don't have anyone" Steve said.

"You don't have anyone because you don't want to, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of Rachel's and she's very pretty."

"I'm not looking for anyone right now, Danny."

"Why don't you move to a cave, then? Go live like an old hermit," Danny said, being a little hard on Steve.

"I don't have to get involved in a relationship that doesn't interest me just because you want to, Danny," Steve said and walked off, leaving Danny behind.

When they entered the hall they were led to a table specially prepared for the team and their companions.

Steve looked at the empty chair beside him and remembered Catherine. He remembered the last party of a Governor where she was with him: Governor Denning's party. He looked around and saw that he was the only person without a pair at that party and he felt miserably lonely. The team was talking while Steve was lost in thought.

"Steve?" Danny called to him.

"What?" Steve asked, getting out of his thoughts.

"Where are you? What are you thinking? Your body is here, but your soul seems to be somewhere else," Danny said, gesturing.

"What's going on, man?" Lou also asked.

Steve stood up. "If the Governor asks for me, tell him I'm not feeling well and I'm gone. See you guys tomorrow," said Steve going away, leaving the team perplexed.

Steve left, looked at the stars in the sky, and took a deep breath. Steve wondered where Catherine would be at that moment, whether it was cold or hot, whether it was day or night, whether she was safe or in danger. She had phoned a few times to find out if he was overcoming Joe's death. The last time she called, she told him she had a new assignment and didn't call him any more after that. He then decided to go home.

Steve parked his car in front of his house and saw that someone was sitting on a chair on his porch. At first he was worried, but then relaxed when he realized she was calm.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing. It's a mirage, or am I going crazy?" Steve said with a huge smile as he passed the house gate.

"I'm not a mirage and you're not going crazy either," she said, smiling at him as well.

Steve came over and hugged her for a long time.

He released her and looked at her. "You're beautiful as always".

"As always, you're a gentleman," she replied.

"How many years have not we seen each other, Elizabeth? Just now, seeing you here, I realize how much I miss you," Steve said and kissed her cheek.

"I miss you too, I miss the old days", she replied and her face changed.

"What happened, Elizabeth? What brings you here?" Steve asked.

"I came here because I can't stand seeing my daughter so unhappy, Steve. I want to see the joy in Catherine's eyes again".


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anything happened to her?" Steve asked, worried.

"No, not that I know of, but her work is so dangerous, Steve!"

"I know, Elizabeth, I worry about her too".

"So why did you end a long-standing relationship with her? She's suffering so much, Steve!"

"She left me when she was in Afghanistan, Elizabeth. And when she came back to Kono's wedding and made me think she was going to stay here with me, she left again and told me that our relationship wasn't enough for her".

"And you were going to propose to her and you gave up", Elizabeth replied.

"Yes", Steve replied.

Elizabeth looked at him affectionately.

"Let's go in, it's cold out here. I'll order something for dinner because I'm hungry and I believe you are too", Steve told her.

Elizabeth took a crutch to get up and Steve was surprised when he saw this because he remembered her as a strong, healthy, smiling woman.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Steve asked as he helped her up.

"I suffered a cerebral effusion a year ago".

"And does Catherine know that?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she took care of me when I left the hospital. She always takes care of everyone, but she also needs someone to take care of her", Elizabeth said as she entered.

Steve helped Elizabeth to sit on the couch and then ordered the food.

Sit down, Steve. I don't intend to be long here, my husband doesn't know that I came to Hawaii".

Steve sat down beside her. "I still don't understand the real reason for your visit, Elizabeth. What do you want from me?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Catherine accepted this job so you wouldn't be taken to court for trespassing on Afghanistan on a personal mission. She did it for love, Steve. She knows the Navy is your life, you're proud to be a SEAL, and she didn't let your whole history in the Navy be destroyed because of that trip to Afghanistan. She feels guilty cause you went to help her".

Steve was speechless.

"And now my daughter is stuck in that job because of a blackmail. She's unhappy, Steve. And I can't do anything to help her".

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I couldn't imagine she was blackmailed. When the CIA asked me if I was alone, I said yes".

"But they found her easily", Elizabeth said.

Steve got up, ran his hand through his hair, and walked around the room because he was nervous.

"I was so unfair to her. She could have told me everything", he said.

"She didn't even tell her father", Elizabeth said.

"But she told you, Elizabeth! Why didn't you tell me before?" Steve asked.

"She told me why I insisted. I knew something was wrong, and you also should know because you've known her for twenty years, Steve".

"You're right, Elizabeth, I should have known, but I let my wounded pride blind me".

In his thoughts Steve regretted his relationship with Lynn, regretted that he had treated Catherine badly when she came to him to save Doris, regretted having let her go again after she saved his life when Greer wanted to shoot him.

"I was so unfair to her, but she never stopped coming back, she didn't deny me help when I called her. Forgive me, Elizabeth".

"It's not for me that you have to apologize, Steve. My other daughters are married, have children, and Catherine has nothing. I'm her only true friend because people have turned their backs on her after all what happened".

Steve felt worse at every word of Elizabeth.

"I comforted her when she had to leave after Kono's wedding, I comforted her when she came here to help you save your mother, and she found another woman in your house, I conforted her every other time she cried".

"I'll fix this, Elizabeth, I promise".

"If you don't want her back, at least take the burden off her back, job is a heavy burden for her, I want her to have a normal life, I don't want her to die on some street from an unknown country, into the hands of enemies or bandits".

"I need to talk to her, Elizabeth".

"I don't know where she's now, but as soon as she calls me, I'll tell you".

"Ok", Steve replied. He was feeling an anguish that seemed to choke him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It must be our dinner,", Steve told her.

After putting the plates on the table, Steve helped Elizabeth sit in the chair so they could both have dinner.

"You look very handsome in this suit. Were you coming back from a date?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I was invited by the Governor for dinner, but when I got there I felt bad for seeing Catherine's chair empty, so I come back home".

"Catherine's chair? Was she invited, too?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"No, that's not it. Everyone was with their wives or girlfriends, and I was alone. And only she could take that place cause I never stopped loving your daughter, Elizabeth".

"I'm glad to hear that, Steve".

They were having dinner when someone knocked on the door. It was Danny.

Danny came in and saw Elizabeth having dinner.

"Has something happened, Danny?" Steve asked.

"I came to see if you're okay, you left without any explanation", Danny said.

"I'm fine, Danny. I'm having dinner with Elizabeth", Steve replied.

"Okay. I'm going back to the party then", Danny said.

Danny returned to the party intrigued.

"How is he, Danny?" Lou asked.

"He's having dinner with a woman who's old enough to be his mother".


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you call a cab for me, Steve?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at a hotel by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 10:00 AM".

"You can sleep in my bedroom, and I sleep on the living room sofa", Steve told her.

"No, I'm not going to get you out of your room, Steve".

"What will Catherine think of me if she knows you came here and I left you be alone in a hotel?" Steve said, standing up.

"All right, thank you son", Elizabeth replied.

Steve went to the bedroom, replaced the sheets and pillows.

Elizabeth waited in the living room and watched the house.

"This house could be more joyful, with children running around this room, childish laughters instead of this silence. He and Catherine could be happy now, but she isn't happy, neither him. I'm so sorry for them", Elizabeth thought.

Steve helped her up the stairs slowly until she reached the bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable, Elizabeth".

"Thank you, Steve. Have a good night and think of everything I told you".

"I'll think about it. Have a good night, too", Steve said and left the bedroom.

The next day Steve took her to the airport.

"The moment you hear from Catherine, please let me know", Steve asked.

"I'll do it, Steve. Thank you".

Elizabeth went away, and Steve went to headquarters. He went into his office and stood there, silent and pensive.

Steve called Junior when he saw him coming in from a crime scene with Danny and Lou.

"Why didn't you come home yesterday, Junior?" Steve asked.

"Well, Danny said you were having a date, so I thought it best not to come back", Junior said.

"What?" Steve asked. He got up and went to Danny's office.

"What the hell was it you made up? I wasn't having a date yesterday", Steve told Danny.

"You don't have to be ashamed of that, Steve. It's perfectly possible to fall in love with an older woman", Danny said.

"You must Respect Elizabeth, Danny. She's Catherine's mother!" Steve said.

"Oh, really? Sorry Steve, I didn't know", Danny said.

One month later...

Elizabeth called Steve and told him that Catherine was going to know her nephew, the son of her sister Candace, who had been born a few days ago.

"She's coming in the next Friday, and going to be staying at that usual hotel, room 304. She doesn't want to stay here because Candace is already here with the baby and the other two kids", Elizabeth said.

"Does Candace have three kids?" Steve asked.

"Yes. You haven't visit us in a long time, Steve. Time passes and things happen", Elizabeth said.

"Thanks for letting me know in advance, maybe I'll get a bedroom next to her bedroom", Steve told Elizabeth.

"I'm waiting for you to have lunch with us, my husband will love seeing you again".

"I'll be there, Elizabeth".

Catherine arrived at the hotel on Thursday night and preferred to go to her mother's house on Friday morning.

"Hey, I came to have breakfast with the best mother in the world".

"Hi, daughter, I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth said, hugging Catherine.

"I missed you too, Mama", Catherine said, kissing Elizabeth.

"Your father is in the yard, go talk to him", Elizabeth said.

"I'm coming", Catherine said and went into the yard.

"Hey Dad", Catherine said, hugging him.

"Hey, Cath! It's so good to see you".

"It's good to see you too", Catherine said.

"How are you? How are you at work?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but work sucks. I'm tired of it, Dad".

"You can always leave work, Cath".

"Maybe one day I'll do it", Catherine said, but she knew she couldn't do it because of Steve.

"Have you met Bryan? Your nephew is a cutie".

"I haven't met him yet, dad. I'm going to see him now, will you come with me?" Catherine asked.

No, I'm going to stay out here for now. This house is crazy today. Your sisters are here with their sons and their husbands will be here for lunch".

"You complain, but you like the house full of people", Catherine said with a smile.

"Yeah, I like it. And I'm still waiting for a friend I haven't seen for years, he's coming for lunch too".

"A Navy friend?" Catherine asked.

"Yes".

"I'm going to see Bryan now", Catherine told her father.

Catherine took the baby carefully.

"He's so handsome , Candace. I even wanted to have one too", Catherine said, smiling.

"You can have your baby, daughter", Elizabeth told Catherine.

Catherine looked at her mother and just smiled, a smile from a broken heart.

Catherine returned the baby to her sister. "Get him, Candace, I think he's hungry".

The other two nephews and Catherine's niece called her to play with them.

"Today Auntie is very tired, my loves. We play tomorrow, I promise", Catherine said.

"Don't promise to my daughter what you can't keep, Catherine", said Christine, Catherine's other sister.

"Hi, Christine", Catherine said, hugging her.

"Hi, Catherine".

Candace and Christine started talking about their sons and husbands, and Catherine felt left out. She then decided to go back to her father, and sat down next to him.

"You're right, Dad. This house is crazy today", Catherine said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth watched as Catherine looked sad, and hoped that Steve would rekindle his relationship with her.

At lunchtime, everyone was at the table talking and waiting for the mysterious friend of Catherine's father.

"And then Catherine, how's Steve?" Christine's husband asked, but he didn't give her time to answer because he wanted to humiliate her. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that he broke up with you after almost fifteen years".

"You don't know anything, so stay out of my daughter's life", Elizabeth said, upset.

"It's all right, Mom. Steve's fine and that's all that matters", Catherine replied.

When the doorbell rang, the Admiral rose to open the door, but Catherine asked him to sit down again. "I'll open the door, dad", Catherine said.

Catherine opened the door and saw Steve.

"So you're the friend my dad is waiting for", she said, smiling.

"Well, your parents invited me to a family lunch, I couldn't refuse. And you know Hawaii is right there", Steve said with a smile and made Catherine's heart beat harder.

Catherine smiled. "Please come in. My parents are waiting for you".

"Cath, actually I came because we both need to have a serious talk", Steve said, in a more formal tone.

"All right, we'll talk later", Catherine replied.

"Your nasty brother-in-law, Christine's husband, is here, too?" Steve asked.

"Yes", Catherine replied.

And from the look on her face, Steve saw she was upset.

"What idiocy did he say to you today?" Steve asked, folding his arms.

"He sneered at me because it was you who broke off our relationship", Catherine replied.

"What an idiot!" Steve said angrily.

"Ignore him", Catherine said.

Steve walked into the house, took her hand and went into the dining room holding hands.

"Good afternoon everyone", Steve said, and then approached the Admiral.

"Steve, I'm glad you're here", the Admiral said hugging him.

"It's good to see you again, boss", Steve liked to call him boss.

"Hi Elizabeth", Steve said, kissing her on the cheek.

"McGarrett, you were the last person I expected to see here today", Christine's husband said wryly.

"What can I do if I don't know how to live without this woman?" Steve said, pulling Catherine towards him and kissing her in front of everyone.

"Sorry, boss", Steve told the Admiral.

"It's all right. Sit down, you two, let's have lunch".

Steve pulled the chair up so Catherine could sit down. "Sit here, love of my life", he said to provoke the Catherine's brother-in-law, though it was true that Catherine was the love of his life.

And over lunch, Steve still provoked him several times. Catherine knew what he was doing, but Steve made her happy with all his show of affection he gave her in the presence of her family.

Steve looked at her and smiled, and she also smiled at him, but she was also thinking about the serious conversation he wanted to have with her.

"Stop thinking and just enjoy the moment, Catherine", she said to herself, in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Catherine's father wanted to talk to Steve and they talked at length. But every once in a while Steve looked at Catherine and she looked strange. "There's something wrong with her", Steve thought.

Late in the afternoon, Catherine said goodbye to her family.

"It's still early, daughter", Elizabeth said.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mom".

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked.

"I promise", Catherine said, hugging Elizabeth fondly.

Catherine also hugged her father. "See you tomorrow, Dad".

"See you tomorrow, daughter".

Steve also said goodbye to Catherine's family.

"Come back tomorrow with Catherine, Steve", the Admiral said.

"If I can, I'll come back", Steve said.

"Congratulations on the baby, Candace".

"Thank you, Steve", Candace replied.

Steve also said goodbye to Candace's husband, Christine and her unpleasant husband, and the children.

Elizabeth approached Steve. "There's something wrong with her, Steve".

"I know, Elizabeth, I've noticed that", Steve replied.

"Come on, Steve?" Catherine said.

"Yes let's go".

"I'm walking to the hotel, it's only three blocks from here", Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, I'll join you", Steve told her.

Catherine looked at him and smiled. "You're staying at the same hotel, aren't you?"

Steve smiled too. "Yes!"

"And as I know you well, I can tell you're staying in the room next to mine", Catherine said.

"You're right again", Steve replied.

"Oh, my Mom! She doesn't lose that craze", Catherine said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You know she always expected us to get married", Catherine replied.

"Yes, I know. And she's right, she just want the better for you, and the better for you it's me", Steve said.

Catherine just smiled.

They walked a few more minutes and arrived at the hotel. When they arrived at her bedroom door, she stopped.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Why not today, Cath? I came from Hawaii just to talk to you", Steve said, upset.

"I'm so tired, Steve. I just want to lie down and rest, and be quiet", she said, diverting the gaze.

"Ok, I understand. Good Evening, Cath", Steve said and entered the next bedroom.

Catherine saw how upset he was, and thought of calling him back, but she didn't do it.

Catherine took a shower and lay down. Minutes later, Steve knocked on the door. She stood up with difficulty and opened the door.

"You look so pretty", Steve said, looking her over from head to toe.

"It's just a nightdress", Catherine said.

"You used to wear my shirts to sleep", he said.

"But now I don't have your shirts anymore", Catherine replied.

"I thought of something we can do together in the bed, but it won't tire you out. We can watch your favorite movie", Steve said, showing the DVD to her.

Catherine laughed. "Did you bring the DVD? You hate this movie, Steve".

"Yes, I hate it. But if it's the only way to stay close to you today, I'll make that sacrifice", Steve said.

"Not today".

"Why, Cath? Are you expecting someone? Is there another man in your bedroom?" Steve asked, because he wasn't understanding why she was acting like that.

"What? No! Of course not!" She answered.

" So what is it?" He insisted.

"Come in, Steve", she said.

Steve went into her room, and Catherine closed the door and lifted her nightdress. "I was shot twice, in a covert operation that went wrong. I just don't want my parents to know about this".

"When was that, Cath?" Steve asked.

" Three days ago", she answered.

"Are you taking the drugs the doctor ordered?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I still haven't got rest, and I need this".

"Let me take care of you, Cath", Steve said.

"Ok", she replied.

Catherine layed in bed, and Steve did bandages on her, and when he finished, she fell asleep.

"You really were tired and I thought there was another man", Steve thought as he watched her sleep. He lay down beside her, and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Cath, and I'll no longer allow you suffer for something I did. I don't think I deserve the wonderful woman you're, and I should never have left you", He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke Catherine, after a few hours, so she could take the pills again.

"Cath, wake up! You have to take the pills again", Steve called her softly.

"You didn't go to your room?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm here to take care of you", Steve said.

"Why are you really here, Steve?" Catherine asked.

Steve took a deep breath before answering. "I already know everything, Catherine".

"You know what?" she asked.

"I know you joined the CIA so that I wouldn't suffer the consequences of our rescue mission in Afghanistan. You couldn't have accepted this blackmail, Catherine".

"And what would I do, Steve? I wouldn't let you be arrested, I wouldn't let you lose your position in the Navy. I know you're proud to have served the country in the Navy, you're proud to be a SEAL and I'll never was going to let them take this away from you.

"It wasn't your fault, Catherine".

"It was my fault, Steve, I should never have let you get on that plane with me".

"I would get on that plane even if you didn't want to, I would never let you do it alone. I know everything went wrong, but I don't regret it", Steve told her.

"That's not true, we saved a lot of kids that day", Catherine said. She was moaning of pain as she tried to get out of bed.

"Sit here because we're not done yet", Steve said, being tough on her.

"Okay," she replied. She was a little surprised because he had never talked to her like this before.

"It couldn't be your decision, Catherine. You didn't have that right, you ruined our lives".

"What? I did what was best for you", Catherine replied.

"You're talking like Doris. The best thing for me wasn't to be without you, I wanted to marry you!" Steve said in an explosive tone.

Catherine let the tears roll and Steve regretted yelling at her.

"Do you know how many times I've cried on my pillow? Do you know how hard it was to feel on me my team's pity look? Do you know what it was like to feel like an idiot?" Steve asked more gently.

"I didn't want to leave you, it was a surprise to me when you broke up with me. I just wanted some time to try to solve this problem, but things just got worse," Catherine said, and she was crying.

"But you know what hurts me the most? What hurts me most is knowing that you're suffering, and that the guilt of this suffering is mine", Steve told her.

Catherine didn't answer, just lowered her gaze.

"You're going to get out of this, Catherine. I'm going to respond to the Navy for what I've done wrong. I'll no longer accept that you live this unhappy life because of me".

"I can't do that, Steve".

"You can do this and you'll do it. The Navy is important to me, but you're much more important, you're the woman I love".

"Things got more complicated", Catherine replied.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"This man who is blackmailing me was Greer's mistress, and she asked him to blackmail me to take me away from you. But now he knows what I did to her and is threatening my parents too".

"Greer? What a damn woman! Even dead she doesn't leave us alone", Steve said angrily.

"You understand me now? I can't let him hurt you or my parents. You saw how old and sick my parents are. And I also couldn't bear to see you arrested because you are the man I love".

"Tell me who the bastard is!" Steve said angrily.

"You can't do anything against him, you think I haven't tried everything yet? I've investigated his whole life, but I couldn't figure out anything I could use against him. I think that this last mission was an ambush for me, and he ordered them to shoot me, but I can't prove it", Catherine said.

"Come here", Steve said, pulling her gently back to him. He hugged her and said nothing, just let her cry. But in his mind Steve was thinking about how to get Catherine out of this situation. "This isn't going to be like this, I'm not going to let this bastard end our lives", Steve thought as he stroked her head.

Catherine wept a lot, but then she calmed down. Steve lifted her face so that she looked at him.

"Forgive me for having doubted your love", Steve told her.

"It's okay", she replied.

Catherine's phone rang, and it was her mother calling.

Catherine wiped her tears and picked up the phone.

"Good morning, mom!" Catherine said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, daughter, did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, mom. I slept very well".

"Are you going to have breakfast with us? Call Steve to come too".

"I'm not having breakfast, mom. We're going to lunch".

"All right, daughter. I'll wait for you and Steve, and then we'll all have lunch together".

"Okay, Mom. I love you", Catherine said, and then finished the call.

Steve watched her talk to Elizabeth as if nothing was wrong with her.

"How can you do this? You pretend that nothing is wrong and pretend a happiness you're not feeling", Steve said.

"It's love, Steve. It's just love".


	6. Chapter 6

Steve just nodded.

"No problem if you don't want to go to lunch at my mother's house, I'll understand. You don't have to put up with my annoying brother-in-law", Catherine told Steve.

"He's really annoying, but I don't care about him. I'll go with you".

"Thank you", Catherine said.

"Are you thanking me for that?" Steve asked.

"For letting my parents happy with your presence. You know how they like you".

Steve looked into her eyes and saw a lot of sadness. It was as if she thought she was eternally doomed to go on living the life she had now. Steve came over and kissed her gently, wrapping her in his arms carefully so as not to hurt her.

"I didn't lie when I told your brother-in-law that I can't live without you", Steve told her as their lips parted.

Catherine felt her eyes moist. "I'll be here for you when no one else is, and you know it. I'll walk away when you ask me to, and even then I'll try to find out how you're. What I feel for you is love, no matter if I'm near or far, if you love me or hate me, it's and always will be love".

"I never will hate you, and I'm not going to walk away from you again", Steve said, stroking her face with his fingers.

"And how are we going to do this?" Catherine asked.

"I still don't know", Steve replied.

Catherine hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder for a long time. She just wanted to hold him, smell him and forget about all the problems.

"Let me take care of your wounds", Steve told her after a while.

"Okay", Catherine said and lay down.

Steve took off the bandage he had made the night before. "It's a little better now", Steve said and made new bandages on her

"That's very good", she said.

"Yes", Steve replied.

"I'm going to my bedroom to change clothes", Steve said and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, but don't take too long", Catherine asked him.

"I'll be right back, Cath", he said and left.

While he went to his room, she dressed to go out with him. She was smiling as she picked out a dress. "I'm not going to think about problems today, I'm just going to enjoy the day with him", she thought.

Steve opened his closet and chose two shirts.

A few minutes later he returned to her bedroom taking a shirt to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You said you didn't have a shirt of mine, so I brought this one to you", he replied

Catherine smiled and picked up his shirt.

"Not that I don't find you incredibly sexy in that nightdress, but I know you like my shirt", Steve said.

Catherine smiled. "I'm ready, can we go?"

"Yes, we can, but you can't make any physical effort to improve soon", Steve told her.

"Ok", she said, resting her hand on his arm.

They walked to her mother's house and got there in a few minutes.

"I'm Glad you guys got here!" Elizabeth said.

"Hi", Steve said.

"Hi mom!" Catherine said hugging her.

Candace came with the baby on her lap. "Catherine, hold the baby for me, please".

Steve intervened because he knew Catherine was hurt. "Let him with me, Candace. I'll love taking care of him for you", Steve told her.

"Ok, Steve. So you can go training for when you and Catherine have a baby. You think about having a baby with her?" Candace asked.

"Yes, Candace. Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot lately", Steve said.

"Huh?" Catherine said surprised.

"How great, did you hear that, Mom? Steve and Catherine are having a baby!" Candace said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's not what I said, Candace. I said I'm thinking", Steve laughed at Catherine's sister's exaggeration.

"There's no baby, Mom", Catherine told Elizabeth.

"I'll be very happy when there is one", Elizabeth told Catherine and Steve.

Candace pulled Catherine to talk, and Elizabeth looked at Steve with a quizzical look. Steve nodded, and Elizabeth understood that he had spoken to Catherine.

"Catherine, he wants to have a child with you! I'm so excited!" Candace said.

"I wish it was all that simple, Candace", Catherine replied.

"It's that simple, my sister. It's you who complicates everything", Candace said and went into the backyard to see what her other children were doing.

Catherine leaned against the wall and let some tears escape her eyes. Elizabeth approached Catherine when she saw that Catherine was alone. "Are you mad at me because I told Steve the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Mom. I'm never going to be mad at you, but you shouldn't have told him", Catherine told Elizabeth.

"But he needed to know, Catherine".

"But now I don't know what's going on in his mind, Mom. I don't know what madness he's going to do", Catherine said.

Late in the afternoon, Steve and Catherine left her parents' house and walked hand in hand to the hotel without a word, just looking at each other and smiling at each other along the way.

When they reached the door of her room, Steve put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her gently toward him, longing for her kiss.

"Do you remember that day in our first date? I'll never forget the kiss I gave you", Steve said and joined his mouth to hers as if it were the first time.

Catherine felt her knees weak, because his kisses always had that effect on her.

"How could I forget? But we can't to stay kissing here in the hall", Catherine told him.

"We can order dinner in the bedroom and then watch a good movie together, what do you think?" Steve asked.

"Well together? It'll be great", she replied.

Steve smiled. "I go to my bedroom and come back in a few minutes", Steve told her, before kissing her again.

He took the phone out of his pocket when he entered his bedroom.

"Harry? It's me, Steve".

"Hey, Steve, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I need your advice and maybe your help, my friend".


	7. Chapter 7

"How can I help you?" Harry asked.

Steve told Harry all about the blackmail Catherine had been suffering for almost five years, forcing her to stay away from him.

"I want to get her out of it, but I know I might even be arrested, and consequently, I'm going to stay away from her."

"You can lose your position in the Navy too," Harry said.

"I don't mind losing my job as long as she's free," Steve replied.

"We need to think of something," Harry said.

"I don't know what to do about her parents."

"Give me a few days to think of something, Steve."

"Okay, Harry, she still has fifteen days of medical leave and since I can be arrested, I want to spend these fifteen days with her."

"Enjoy your honeymoon. We'll talk again in a few days", Harry said and ended the call.

Steve took a shower, put on comfortable clothes and went back to her bedroom. She had already chosen the film and was already lying down, wearing his shirt.

"I already chose the movie," Catherine said as he entered the bedroom.

Steve looked at the TV. "That's okay," he replied.

"Are not you going to complain that it's a romantic movie?" Catherine asked.

"No, you can do anything today," Steve said, laying down next to her. He put new bandages on her and then watched the movie.

"Can we order dinner now?" Steve asked her after watching the movie.

"Yes, and you pick the menu," Catherine replied.

After dinner, they were on the balcony of the hotel room watching the city with its lights on. Steve hugged her from behind, placing his hands around her waist carefully so as not to hurt her, and he could smell the scent of her hair.

"It's so good to be like this with you again. I missed it so much," Catherine told him.

"Five long and sad years. So much has happened," Steve replied.

"Yes, a lot happened, but nothing could replace the days we spent together," Catherine said and turned to look at him.

"I could never forget the glitter of your eyes. That glow brightened my life and that's why Danny said I was my best version when you were around," Steve said as he touched her cheek with his lips.

Catherine closed her eyes to feel his touch on her face, making her forget all her troubles, and her heart quickened as his mouth sought hers.

"It's amazing how you still make me feel like a teenager," Catherine said smiling after he kissed her.

Steve smiled and kissed her again, with more impetus.

"You know we can't go beyond hugs and kisses today," Catherine told him.

"I know, you're hurt, I understand, and having you in my arms again is enough for me for now. Steve replied, hugging her tightly.

Catherine just enjoyed the moment.

"I learned something in those five years. I learned that I have failed many times with you, I could have dedicated myself more to our relationship. Forgive me, Cath."

Catherine nodded. It was true what he said. She dedicated herself far more than he did, and she didn't always have a return of that dedication. "It's okay," she replied.

The next day, Catherine awoke with Steve touching her nose with his. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Commander," she said, smiling.

"You plan to spend the day at your parents' house again?" Steve asked.

"No, maybe I'll go there later. But you don't have to accompany me if you don't want to."

"I'll go wherever you go," Steve replied.

"Let's take a walk around town, have breakfast somewhere," Catherine suggested.

"Great, we can do this."

After breakfast, they sat on a bench in a square and were watching children play.

"It's so good to be a kid, no problem," Catherine said.

Steve was smiling as he watched the children play.

"Can we have a baby?" he asked, surprising her.

"What? You serious?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think we've postponed it for a long time," Steve replied, looking around.

"Shot!" Steven screamed, pushing Catherine to the floor.

"Oh, my God! What was that, Steve?"

"Someone shot you, Cath! I think your boss's bastard sent someone to finish the job," Steve replied.

Catherine rose quickly. "My parents, I need to see if they're okay."

"Okay, let's go to their house."

Catherine arrived nervous at her parents' house, but they were fine. While she was talking to her mother, Steve went to talk her father.

"Admiral, we need to talk. Catherine didn't want you to know, but I don't know what to do," Steve told Catherine's father.

"Tell me everything, McGarrett, and don't hide anything from me."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve told the Admiral everything.

"I'm astonished, Steve, how could Catherine accept such a blackmail? She had to tell me everything from the start.

"I know most of it is my fault, but I couldn't let her go alone to Afghanistan."

"I don't blame you, Steve, you just wanted to take care of her, and I thank you for that. Catherine has the habit of wanting to take care of and protect everyone, but she forgets herself."

"That's true," Steve agreed.

"But that will not continue, I'll take some action."

"I'm going to take my responsibility in the Navy, but I'm worried about the threats to you and Elizabeth," Steve told his father-in-law.

"I know this bastard, Steve. I don't want you to do anything for a while, you'll hear a lot about him in the next few days."

"What will you do?" Steve asked.

"You'll see. I'll also intercede for you at the Navy, but you know you're going to respond because you went to Afghanistan on a mission without authorization."

"I know, and I'll not run away from it whatever the consequence," Steve said.

"Don't tell Catherine that you told me everything."

"I'll not tell."

"Will not you tell me what, Steve?" Catherine asked, suddenly entering the room.

Steve looked at the Admiral without knowing what to answer.

"Damn it, baby! Did you have to listen? I'm going to set up a surprise party to celebrate my wedding anniversary with your mother. I didn't want her, you, and your sisters to know."

"Oh, Dad! How beautiful! I'm not going to tell them anything, I promise," Catherine said, hugging her father.

"Great, daughter."

"And when will the party be?" Catherine asked.

"You'll know."

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Someone shot me today and I'm very worried about you and Mom." Catherine said.

"Seriously, daughter? And who do you think was responsible for it? Who would want to hurt us?"

Catherine looked at Steve. "You told him everything, didn't you?"

Steve couldn't lie. "Yes, I did, but how do you know?"

"She's a super-trained agent, Steve. I don't think we can hide anything from her."

"No, you can't . And that's serious, Dad. Go someplace safe with Mom," Catherine asked.

"I'll take a little trip with her if it makes you more relaxed."

"I'm going to sleep here today, I'll not leave you two alone," Catherine said.

"Do you have room for me, here? Because I'll not leave you alone either," Steve told Catherine.

"Yes, you can stay in my room," Catherine replied.

Steve looked at the Admiral and saw that he didn't like the daughter's suggestion much.

"I sleep on the couch," Steve told her.

"All right," Catherine said, disappointed.

At night Catherine helped Elizabeth make a small suitcase for her and a small suitcase for the Admiral.

"How are you and Steve?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we're fine, Mom. I'm just afraid of what the future holds." Catherine said.

"Don't think about the future now, Catherine. Think of today and be happy, don't waste any more time."

Catherine nodded. "You're right, Mom."

"I came to say dinner's here," Steve said, entering the room.

"Thank you, son. We're already going to the dining room." Elizabeth told Steve.

At supper time, Steve asked to say a few words.

"Chief and Elizabeth, you both know how long have Catherine and I known each other. Catherine was always special to me, even when we were just friends. When I settled in Hawaii and she got out of the navy, that whole Afghanistan thing happened, and it split us up. Today it doesn't matter who screwed up, what happened, it's gone. Anyway, what I mean is that I'm asking for your permission, I want marry her."

Catherine smiled and was thrilled.

"Well, you know you don't need our permission. Catherine is a grown-up, an independent woman."

"I know, but I want your blessing. You have often welcomed me into your house on holidays and days off, when I had nowhere to go. You and Elizabeth were family to me, and I'll never forget it," Steve replied.

"You have our blessing, Steve. I want you two to be very happy," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, after all, you deserve to be happy," the Admiral added.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Catherine told them.

Steve took the ring box out of his pants pocket and opened the box, exposing all the beauty of the ring.

"It's beautiful, Steve," Catherine said, excited.

"Cath, I lack words to say everything I feel for you! You became my safe haven, and showed me that loving is one of the best sensations in the world. Thank you for never leaving me and showing me the true good side of life. Will you marry me? "

"Oh, Steve! You know exactly how to please me, how to make me smile. I love the way you hold me, look at me, touch me. You're my dream come true, and I just want to continue loving you and wishing you every day of my life. So yes, I want marry you," Catherine said and kissed him gently.

"Your mom and I are here if you haven't noticed." the Admiral said.

"Sorry, dad," Catherine replied as she released Steve.

Catherine never tired of admiring her ring.

"I'm the happiest woman in the world, Steve!"

"I'm also the happiest man in the world when I'm by your side," Steve said, hugging her.

The next day, Steve and Catherine took her parents to the airport.

"I'm relieved now, Steve. I was very worried about them."

"I know, let's go?" Steve said, putting his arm around her shoulder and taking her out of the airport.

Two days later Steve and Catherine were in her hotel room. He checked her wounds and found they were much better.

"You're way better."

"That's good, sailor. We still haven't celebrated our engagement," Catherine told him.

"And how do you want to celebrate it?"

"Just you and me." she answered with a whisper and a seductive smile.

Steve smiled too, and within a second he was already on top of her. Catherine hugged him as his mouth joined hers. "It's been a long time since the last time," Steve told her.

"Yes, and every minute is a long time without you," Catherine replied.

While he kissed her warmly, Catherine thought about how she managed live so long away from him. When he paused to breathe, Catherine looked at the man responsible for all her excitement. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, driving him mad.

The next day Catherine got up and looked at Steve who was still sleeping exhausted. She smiled at the thought of their night together. She picked up the clothes scattered on the floor, took a shower and got dressed. She also requested breakfast in the room and sat down to watch the news of that morning on her laptop, while having a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God!" Catherine exclaimed when she saw the news on the computer screen.

Steve! She called him.

"What, Cath?" he asked, still sleepy.

"My boss was arrested. There are several charges against him, including the blackmail they do to me. My name isn't quoted, but it is my story. Here also says that he has associated himself with a traitor of the homeland, which I believe to be Greer."

Steve was lying down and sat on the bed. "That's great, Cath."

"No, Steve, that's terrible! He's going to report you."

"But you're free now, and that's what matters," Steve told her.

"You did it?"

"No. I had asked Harry for help, but your father got ahead of me and I'm happy about that."

"Are you telling me it was my father who denounced him?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I didn't know what he was going to do because he didn't tell me, but your father was very clever, and your boss will not go unpunished after this scandal."

Catherine let some tears fall from her eyes.

"Come here!" Steve said, calling her to bed.

Catherine stood up and snuggled into his arms.

"Why is it that whenever I'm happy something happens and it ends with everything?" Catherine asked.

"This time it will be different, nothing and no one will separate us. They can separate our bodies, but they can never separate our hearts."


	9. Chapter 9

"Now I want you to go to the central agency and you'll ask for your dismissal," Steve told Catherine.

"Steve, you don't understand!" I suffered for five years so that nothing bad happened to you, I feel guilty that you were tortured in Afghanistan, you could have died because of me.

"But I didn't die, Catherine. I'm here, you don't have to pay for it anymore."

"I love you beyond the limit, and I don't want to see you in a jail," Catherine told him.

Steve hugged her. "I'm going with you to the Agency, you're going to resign, and you're never going back there. That's an order, Lieutenant. And you know that orders aren't discussed, they're fulfilled."

"Okay. But first I need to call my parents, I need to know if they're okay," Catherine said.

Catherine talked to her parents but didn't tell them she was going to the office to ask for her resignation. She traveled with Steve and showed up at the office the next morning. She was interrogated all day while Steve waited for her outside the room, sitting on a bench.

After hours, Catherine left the room and hugged Steve. "I'm free, Steve! But I'll just have to come back here if they need further clarification."

"That's great, Cath."

"I'll get my things in my old office. Will you wait for me a little longer?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, I've waited all day," Steve said, smiling.

Catherine entered a room and began to store her personal things in a box. She was already finishing her belongings when someone entered the office.

"Carl?" Catherine said.

"Hey, Catherine, I heard you're leaving."

"Yes, Carl, it's true."

He had two cups of coffee in his hands. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I accept. I haven't eaten all day," Catherine replied.

Carl gave her a cup of coffee and she drank. "So that guy out there is your ex? Was it because of him that you didn't want to be with me any more?" Carl asked.

"Carl, we just hang out together a few times. I've tried to like you, but it's him that I love, and I've already talked to you about it.

"I was good to you when he had a girlfriend. When he broke up with her, he called you and you went after him like a puppy."

"That's not how it happened, and I don't owe you explanations about my life," Catherine replied and felt dizzy.

"You will not be with me, but you will not be with him either." Carl took the cups of coffee and left the room.

Catherine felt sick and leaned against the desk, she wanted to call Steve but could not.

Steve saw Carl leaving Catherine's room suspiciously. He then got up and went into the office and found Catherine on the floor.

"Cath, what happened?" Steve asked, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"I think I was poisoned," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Steve yelled for help.

"Cath, talk to me!" Steve repeated this several times until the ambulance arrived, but Catherine didn't respond.

Steve was nervous at the hospital when Catherine's family arrived. Elizabeth was desperate when she saw Catherine.

"What happened, Steve?" the Admiral asked.

"Catherine was poisoned by a guy she dated a couple of times while we were apart. She had told me she was seeing someone a while back."

"And what was Catherine doing here? It wasn't for her to come, Steve."

"She came to resign, I thought it was the right time for her to do it," Steve said.

"It wasn't for her to be here, it's your fault, Steve. You're my sister's ruin," Christine said.

"Stop it, Christine," Candace said.

"Catherine always did everything for him, and how did he repay her? My sister didn't get married, didn't have children, she wasn't happy," Christine said, leaving Steve devastated.

"Stop it, this is no time for accusations, and stop talking like my daughter is dead. She's alive!" Elizabeth said.

"What did the doctors say?" the Admiral asked.

"They didn't want to talk to me, they're waiting for you," Steve said very upset.

Catherine's father went to talk to the doctors and Steve apologized to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I thought it was better for her to come soon, I couldn't imagine it would happen. I love Catherine, and I just want her sake."

Elizabeth hugged him. "I know that, my son. She loves you, too."

The Admiral came back devastated from the conversation with the doctors.

"What did they say?" Elizabeth asked.

"The prognostics aren't good, she's in a coma."

"No, my sister!" Candace said.

"This can't be happening, my God!" Elizabeth said.

When Steve heard that, his heart broke. He left the room, sat down on the floor of the hallway and rested his head on his knees and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Romania, Two Months Later ...

Carl was hurrying and looking back all the time. He had the impression of being watched all day. He had left his country that day when he poisoned Catherine and was living like an outlaw, but he thought he was too smart to be captured. He now had a new girlfriend and was living with her.

Carl hurried into the house and looked out the window to see if anyone had followed him but saw no one.

"Hi, honey! How was your work day?" His girlfriend asked.

"It was fine," Carl replied. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "What was that noise?" he asked.

"The plumber you called is here."

"Plumber? I didn't call a plumber," he said and quickly opened the living room door to escape, but someone was already waiting outside and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Are you thinking of poisoning someone else?"

Carl reacted and fought him, but it was in vain.

"Did you think we would never find you? You thought wrong!"

"Who are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm a friend of my friends. And you messed with two friends of mine."

The "plumber" left the kitchen and went into the living room. "Great job, Harry! But why do I always have to do the dirty work?"

"Stop complaining, Detective Willians!" Harry said.

"What's going on, Carl?" his girlfriend asked scared.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. Your boyfriend likes to poison people. You should thank us for taking him away from here because you would probably be the next victim," Danny told her.

At the hospital, Elizabeth was sitting in the chair beside Catherine's bed. Catherine had had no reaction since the day Steve found her lying on the office floor. Everyone, except her and Steve, were giving up on Catherine, but she wasn't going to let that happen. The doctors thought that Catherine wouldn't return, and only one doctor gave Elizabeth hope and it was in that hope that she clung.

"No one will take you from me, daughter," Elizabeth said, stroking Catherine's arm.

Steve arrived slowly and entered the room approaching Catherine.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Steve. How was it in the Navy?"

"The Admiral helped me get a deal: A year in prison without losing my position in the Navy."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. Catherine needs you here so much."

"I'm sorry too, Elizabeth. But I can't escape it, I have to go. I came to say goodbye to her."

"I promise you I won't allow anyone to turn off the devices," Elizabeth told him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Steve remembered that his relationship with Catherine's father was shaken. They argued, but even so her father helped him get a deal in the Navy.

"You can't allow doctors to turn off the devices that keep Catherine alive," Steve told the Admiral.

"The decision isn't in your hands, Steve. If you had married her you could settle it, but you didn't."

"Steve?" Elizabeth called him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. I was just thinking."

Steve pulled the blanket that was over Catherine because he wanted her to feel the contact with him. He hugged her and laid his head lightly on her chest. He was thrilled and cried.

"I need to go, Cath. I'll stay away from you for a year, but I'll think of you every second. Fight for life, Cath! You're the first person I want to see when I leave prison. I love you so much more than you can imagine. "

Steve paused and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He stroked her head and kissed her forehead. "I love you, never forget that. You've been the love of my life since the day I met you."

Steve kissed Catherine again, and then hugged Elizabeth.

"Go with God, my son. I'll Ssee you in a year," Elizabeth told him.

"Thanks for everything." Steve kissed her forehead and left.

Elizabeth took the blanket to cover Catherine again and realized something that not even Steve had noticed.

Danny, Lou, Jerry, Tani, Junior, Noelani, Kamekona and Duke were taking turns to visit Steve. They couldn't go to the mainland many times, but Steve had a visitor at least every three weeks. Harry also visited him twice.

Steve had no news of Catherine and that was bothering him. He was afraid of what might have happened to her and had asked Danny for help on one of the visits.

When Danny returned for the next visit Steve was anxious.

"So, Danny? Do you have news of Cath?"

"Hi to you too," Danny replied.

"Speak up, Danny!"

"No, I don't hear from her. Her family has moved her from the hospital and I can't talk to them. They don't answer the phone and I went to their house and found no one. I'm sorry, Steve."

"I have a bad feeling, Danny."

"Catherine is strong, Steve."

"Has that bastard ever been judged for what he did to her?" Steve asked, referring to Carl.

"Not yet. But he'll be convicted, you can be sure of that."

Months later...

Steve served his sentence and within two days Danny would pick him up. He was sitting on his bed, thinking of Catherine, when the jailer arrived.

"Get your things, McGarrett. You're free."

"But my leaving is only two days from now," Steve told him.

"Well, the order I have is to let you go now."

Steve didn't even have money to leave. He had given Danny permission to carry all of his personal belongings and was left with only a few pieces of clothing.

"Ok," Steve said. He took the few things he had and left.

"I need to see Catherine," he thought in anguish.

Steve came out of the jail relieved. He saw Candace across the street with a baby in her lap.

"Candace? Where is Catherine? What happened to her?" he asked in anguish, feeling his heart beating so hard as if it was going to come out of his mouth.

"Calm down, Steve. Catherine is home, she's still weak and couldn't come here, but she sent a representative."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about her? I spent a year thinking about her and no one even called to tell me what was going on with her."

"We've been very close to losing her so many times, Steve. And my mom thought I shouldn't tell you that and make you suffer even more. Forgive my parents, it was a very tough year for them too."

Steve just nodded, even though he was hurt by them.

"Hold the baby for me?" Candace asked, placing the baby on his lap. "Her name is Kaila," Candace said.

"Kaila is a Hawaiian name and means" the one who likes to live, "Steve said, looking at the baby.

Kaila looked at him and smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Candace asked smiling.

"Yes. You have four children now." Steve said.

Candace laughed. "She's not mine, she's yours. She's the representative Catherine sent to pick you up."


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Steve asked.

"She's your daughter, Steve. And Catherine said Kaila is stubborn like you."

"How is this possible, Candace?"

"She's a miracle, Steve. In fact, Catherine's survival and Kaila's birth are two true miracles. The poison dose that Catherine ingested should be lethal."

Steve looked at little Kaila in his lap as her small hand tried to pick up the button on his shirt. She had eyes like her mother's eyes, little hair, a bow in her hair, and a white dress with little red flowers.

"My daughter is really beautiful, Candace."

"Yeah, she is. Get in the car and let's go, Steve."

Steve put Kaila in the baby seat and sat next to Candace.

Candace looked at Steve as if to say something.

"Want to tell me something else, Candace?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve. I want to ask you a question."

"Then ask the question."

"Will you stay with Catherine and Kaila?"

"But of course, Candace. Why the doubt?"

"Catherine still has sequels, and Kaila too. They are having treatments and my mother is overwhelmed. I help out as much as I can, but I have three children to take care of and, as always, we can't count on Christine's help."

"I'll take care of them and take them home," Steve said. He looked at Kaila and didn't understand. She looked perfect to him. "What are the sequels to Kaila?"

"She was born with breathing problems, and she's gotten a lot better with the treatment. But sometimes she has a few asthmas attacks."

"And Catherine?" he asked.

"Catherine isn't very firm in the arms and legs. One of the effects of the poison is to attack the nervous system."

"I would never give up the love of my life when she needs me most. I'll take care of her and our daughter with all the love they deserve."

"Thanks. Let's go home," Candace said, starting the car.

When Candace and Steve arrived at her parents' house Steve carefully removed Kaila from the baby seat because she was sleeping.

"She always sleeps when she rides a car. When she cries because she's sleepy you already know what to do," Candace told him.

Steve came into the house with the baby in his lap.

"Steve!" Elizabeth hugged him warmly. "I'm so glad you're free now!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Steve thought about questioning her, asking why she didn't give him news about Catherine and why she didn't tell him about Kaila, but decided it was better not to fight, not to sadden Catherine.

"Steve, I think I owe you an apology," Catherine's father said. He was sorry to have considered taking the advice of the doctors who told him to turn off the devices that kept Catherine alive.

"It's fine. All I need now is to see Cath."

"She's in her room." Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me," Steve said and went to Catherine's room. He opened the door slowly and she was lying down. "Hey," he said softly, not to wake Kaila.

Catherine was thrilled when she saw him enter and sat on the bed.

"Hey," she answered.

Steve saw Kaila's crib next to Catherine's bed.

"I'll put her in the crib," Steve told Catherine.

After putting Kaila in the crib, Steve sat on the bed facing Catherine. He said nothing, just put his right hand on the nape of her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes.

"Come here," he said pulling her into a hug.

Catherine hugged him and cried.

"Don't cry! I'm here to take care of you now. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I dreamed so much about seeing you again," Catherine said through tears.

"Thanks for giving me a baby. She's beautiful just like you," Steve said kissing her forehead.

"She was a huge surprise to me. I woke up and found out I had a baby, and that was surreal. I was very happy and very scared at the same time," Catherine told him.

Steve smiled. "I also felt that way when Candace put her on my lap and said she was mine."

"And how are you? It was a horrible year for you ..."

Steve cut her off with a passionate kiss. He wanted to forget the days spent in the anguish, sadness, and loneliness of a jail cell.

"What is past no longer matters. What matters is that you're here now, and I haven't lost you, my only and true love," Steve said, looking her in the eye.


	12. Chapter 12

"Take me Home?" Catherine asked.

"I thought you felt good at your parents' house."

"I don't want to be here. My mother is overworked and she shouldn't make any physical effort. Christine is telling everyone in my family that I'm being a burden to my mother, and that I'm not able to take care of my daughter."

"Serious?" Steve asked.

"My daughter looks at me like I'm a stranger. No one lets me get her because they think I'm going to let her fall on the floor. I want to be able to take care of my daughter, and feel her closer to me," Catherine said.

"But what about your medical treatment?" Steve asked.

"We can do it in Hawaii."

"Alright, if this won't cause you and the baby troubles, I'll love having you both at home. I just don't know if we can stay in Hawaii, Cath. I don't even know if I still have a job because I don't know if the Governor will want me to return to the task force. "

"Wherever you go, I will go too." Catherine said, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Cath."

"Are you happy to be daddy?" Catherine asked.

"Very happy. I look at her and that sounds like a dream to me. My daughter is very beautiful!"

"She's very beautiful, very smart, and very cheerful too." Catherine said.

"Danny has my papers and he's coming here. I'll wait for him to come and I'll buy the tickets so we can go home. Ok?"

"OK".

"When Kaila wakes up, we'll tie her to you with that cloth band and we'll stay in the backyard for a while. Let's start taking care of our daughter," Steve told Catherine.

"The cloth band is called Wrap Sling, Steve," Catherine said, smiling.

When Kaila woke up, Steve put her in Catherine's arms and carried them into the yard.

Elizabeth was taking the bottle to Kaila when she saw Catherine going to the yard with the girl. "Steve, be careful! Catherine could fall!"

"She won't fall, Elizabeth. Give me the bottle we'll give the baby," Steve said.

Catherine sat on a bench in the garden and looked at Kaila who was carefully attached to her. "Hi baby! Mommy is so happy to have you in my arms."

Kaila was smiling at Catherine.

"Shall we give her a bottle? I'll help you hold it."

Steve helped Catherine hold the bottle and feed their daughter.

"Is that tasty, daughter?" Steve asked.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen and was watching them through the window. "Catherine is much happier now that Steve is here," Elizabeth told the admiral.

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

The next day Danny arrived in town and went to Catherine's parents' house. Steve and Catherine were in the garden with Kaila and Danny was very surprised when he learned that Steve and Catherine had had a daughter.

"What can I say? Wow! She's cute." Danny said.

"She's my little princess," Steve said.

Danny was suddenly serious. "Steve the Governor doesn't want you to get back to the task force. I'm so sorry to have to give you this news."

"I expected that, Danny. But I must confess it makes me sad."

"Me and the rest of the team decided to give up the task force," Danny said.

"No, Danny. Don't do that! You're doing great without me."

"You're the soul of Five 0, Steve. There is no Five O without you," Danny said.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Catherine said, placing her hand over his.

"It's fine, Cath."

Catherine knew he wouldn't be happy with a bureaucratic job in the Navy and she felt a little guilty.

Three weeks later, Steve, Catherine and Kaila arrived in Hawaii. Danny picked them up at the airport and drove them home. Junior took Eddie to wait for Steve at the door. Eddie was very happy when he saw Steve and ran to him. "Keep calm buddy!" Steve said. Eddie jumped on Steve. "I'm glad to see you too," Steve said.

Catherine laughed. "He really missed you, Steve."

"Welcome, Catherine," Junior said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Junior."

"Danny took Kaila out of the car and took her for Junior see her.

"She's beautiful, Catherine. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Junior. I agree with you," Catherine replied.

Danny carried Kaila and Steve helped Catherine walk. Steve was surprised when he opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Steve was thrilled when he saw all of his Ohana and the party they prepared to welcome him back.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaila was a little scared to see so many people around her and wept. Steve took her off Danny's lap and held her.

Catherine sat on the couch and watched like the Ohana was happy that Steve was back. Steve talked and laughed with his friends while holding Kaila in his lap.

Some time later he noticed that Catherine was sitting on the couch, alone, and her thoughts seemed far away. Her mother had already warned him that sometimes she'd stay that way. He approached and sat beside her.

"Alright Cath?"

Catherine then looked at him. "Yes, Steve. I'm fine."

Kaila, on Steve's lap, leaned toward Catherine.

"Look at this. Looks like someone wants Mommy's lap," Steve said, placing Kaila on Catherine's lap.

"I'll let her fall, Steve."

"No, you won't let her fall, Cath. Trust yourself."

Catherine held Kaila, and brought her face close to the girl's head, smelling her baby smell.

"She also wants to be around you, smell you, hear your heart beating, she heard that for almost 9 months. She misses you too," Steve told Catherine.

"Thanks for being patient with me, Steve."

Steve kissed Catherine's cheek affectionately. "I have so much to thank you for, Cath. No other woman would do what you did for me. You showed me how great your love for me is, and besides, you gave me my little princess."

"I'm sorry I got involved with Carl, I just did it because I was feeling so lonely, but I never loved him."

Steve was jealous, but he wouldn't show it so as not to make her feel guilty. "It's fine, Cath. You don't have to apologize to me. Forget it, and we'll never talk about him again," Steve said and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Catherine said.

"I'll get you something to eat. The people brought a lot, and you must be hungry," Steve said, rising from the couch.

Steve was putting the food on the plate as Lou approached. "Hey man! I have no words to say how good it is to have you back."

"Thanks, Lou."

"I can't take Danny's bad mood anymore," Lou whispered and Steve laughed.

"But you know I can't go back to the Task Force, don't you?" Steve told Lou.

"I know. But I think the Governor will change his mind, and if he doesn't change his mind, we'll have a new Governor soon," Lou said.

"I really want this to happen, Lou. But I don't have much hope. I'll have to go back to the Navy, because now I have a family and I have to provide for them."

Renee sat next to Catherine to talk and asked to hold Kaila.

"She's so beautiful, Catherine!"

"Thank you, Renee."

"Enjoy every minute with her, Catherine. Time goes by fast and when we least expect, the children are already dating. I miss the time when my children were babies."

"I'll do it, Renee. Thanks for the advice. In fact I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm a mother. I asked Steve to bring me home because my family wouldn't let me be a mother, they were afraid that I hurt her," Catherine said.

Steve approached, bringing a plate of food for Catherine. "Here it is, Cath."

"Thanks, Steve. I think Kaila is hungry too."

"I'm going to cook her porridge, Cath," Steve replied.

Steve went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. He had asked Danny to buy some food because he knew he had nothing at home.

Danny went to the kitchen to talk to Steve.

"Thanks for shopping for me, Danny. But you overreacted and bought a lot. How much do I owe you?" Steve asked.

"You don't owe me anything," Danny replied.

Eddie walked into the kitchen and lay at Steve's feet. "Hey buddy! Are you hungry too?" Steve asked and gave Eddie a portion of the ration.

"I need to thank Junior for taking care of Eddie," Steve said.

"It's not necessary, Steve. We're friends and that's what friends are for," Junior said, entering the kitchen.

Two hours later, everyone was gone and Steve was watching Catherine talking to Kaila on the couch, and Eddie was lying at Catherine's feet.

"Who is mommy's love?" Catherine asked and Kaila smiled.

Steve smiled and approached them. "You took good care of her and didn't let her fall to the floor. I said you were able to take care of her."

Catherine smiled. "I love you," she told Steve.

Steve sat next to Catherine and kissed her with love, a long kiss, and Kaila watched smiling.

"I love you too, and I do everything for our family. Now it's just the three of us," Steve said.

Eddie barked in protest.

"Fine, buddy. We're four," Steve replied smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months later...

Steve arrived home in his navy formal costume. He was surprised to see his father-in-law, mother-in-law, and Candace with her husband and children in his home.

"Good evening, Rollins family! It's a surprise to meet you guys here today. Catherine didn't tell me you guys were coming."

Kaila saw him coming and walked over to him. She had begun her first steps a few days earlier.

Steve picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey, honey! How was your day?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you look great as usual in that uniform," his father-in-law said.

"Thanks. There was a solemnity today and I decided to wear my uniform. It's been a long time since the last time I wore that."

"You look really handsome," Elizabeth said.

"Where is Catherine?" Steve asked.

"She went shopping. When we arrived, she was leaving and said she didn't need any help. She's much better now, right? And I'm very happy about that," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, she's practically healed," Steve told his mother-in-law.

"That's wonderful, son" Elizabeth said.

Steve also greeted Candace and her husband, spoke to the children, left Kaila in the living room with her grandparents, and went to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and was thoughtful. He had been back in the Navy for three months and was only doing paperwork. And for a person like him, there was nothing worse.

He was still thinking when Catherine arrived.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey," he said.

"Wow! You look beautiful in that uniform. If my family wasn't here ..." she said, and kissed him then.

"I was surprised when I got home and saw that the Rollins family was almost all here."

"They came for Kaila's birthday," Catherine replied.

"But there's still a week left, Cath. When they came to our wedding two months ago, we almost went crazy," Steve told her.

"But this time they rented a house for a week. Christine, her husband, and my niece will only come in the weekend ."

"Okay, Cath. I think I can bear your brother-in-law for a day or two at most."

"Thank you, Steve."

"Now take a shower, change clothes and go downstairs to talk for a while," Catherine told him. She knew he was sad that he had not returned to the task force, and talking would do him good.

Steve came down to talk with his father-in-law and Candace's husband while Catherine was in the kitchen with her mother and sister, and the children played in the living room. Kaila was having fun with her cousins.

"It's great to see that you, Cath, and Kaila are doing fine, Steve. But I know you don't like the paperwork."

"I don't like it, but I need to work. Catherine is fine now, but Kaila needs ongoing care to make her okay. You need to see her swimming, looks like a little fish in the water," Steve told his father-in-law.

When Catherine's family left for the house they rented, Kaila cried because she was without her cousins.

"They'll be back tomorrow, my love," Steve told the girl.

"Daddy," Kaila mumbled and pointed to the gate.

"I know you enjoyed playing with cousins, but they'll be back," Steve said, kissing her head.

"Aww! Don't cry, baby!" Catherine said.

"At least the Rollins family is a participatory family. Much better than the McGarretts, because Mary hardly ever appears and Doris never appears," Steve told Catherine.

"Don't talk like that," Catherine told him.

"But it's true, Cath. I'm happy to have my two Rollins girls here," Steve said, hugging Catherine with his free hand while holding Kaila with the other.

"And I'm happy to have my McGarrett," Catherine said, smiling.

A week later they were celebrating Kaila's first birthday with family and friends. Catherine spent much of the party behind Kaila, who was running around. Kaila ran and was picked up by a man who arrived at the party.

"Steve, did you invite the new Governor to our daughter's party?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. Why?"

"Because he's with her on his lap and even brought a gift," Catherine said.

"Seriously?" Steve asked and went to see why he was there.

"Commander McGarrett?"

"Governor?" Steve said.

"I'm sorry to come to your daughter's party, but I have a proposal to make and I need an answer today."

"Which proposal?" Steve asked.

Catherine approached, as did Danny and the rest of the team.

The Governor handed Kaila to Steve and the gift to Catherine.

"I want you to assume your post as Task Force Commander again. It will be an honor to work with you," the Governor said.

Steve looked at Catherine, and she nodded. "Accept, Steve."

"Okay. I do," Steve said, and that made the team very happy.

"Great. I'll be waiting for you and Detective Williams in my office on Monday. And congratulations on your daughter, she's cute."

"Thanks," Steve answered and watched the Governor leave.

Man, you're back! Welcome back! Lou said, hugging him.

"Thanks," Steve said, smiling.

Catherine smiled at him, and he thanked her for her support.

"All I want is to see you happy," she said.

"I thank you all for your support, but today is my daughter's day. Let's celebrate this angel's presence in our lives," Steve told the team.

The next week, Steve was sitting in his chair in his office and wondering how he missed that place. Danny had preserved everything as he left it.

He saw Catherine arrive with Kaila. He stood and opened the door for Kaila to walk in with something in her hand.

"Say hi to daddy, my love," Catherine said as she walked in with Kaila.

"She has a gift for you, Steve," Catherine said, kissing him softly.

Steve crouched down to talk to his daughter. "Gift for daddy, my love?" Steve said, taking the small package from Kaila's hand.

Steve opened the package and saw a picture frame with their picture of them.

"For you to put on your table, so you can remember that you always have to come back to us," Catherine told him.

Steve stood up and put the picture on the table. "Wonderful picture! Thank you, Cath."

Steve hugged her and looked her in the eye. "You and our daughter are the greatest and best gifts life has ever given me. I love you, Cath. Love You, love you, love you. " And he kissed her with love.

After the kiss, they looked around and didn't see Kaila. "Kaila!" Steve called her.

They heard a noise of something breaking in Danny's office. Steve and Catherine found Kaila smiling.

"Oh, no, baby! I'm going to listen to Danny complain all month!"

End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
